An Adventure of Infatuation and Grog on Mewni
by Parent12D
Summary: After gambling and drinking a beverage at a casino on Mewni, Star and StarFan13 (Daron) end up going on a mini-quest through parts of Mewni while under the influence and some affectionate love blossoms between the two. Becomes a StarxStarfan13/Daron pairing as a result. Rated T for strong use of an alcoholic beverage.


**Alright readers, after spending weeks of taking care of business and coming up with some ideas, I have finally gotten to this new one-shot for this series. **

**Now this story is going to be stylized differently from the previous stories, in that it puts focus on Mewni (for most of the story) and it'll involve Star and StarFan13 (Daron) in a rather bizarre experience. Be warned though, this story will contain contents such as hints of same-sex as well as a use for alcoholic beverages too. That's the only warning that I'm giving you guys. **

**Well, I don't feel like stalling this story any longer, so let's get this story started. That said, I hope you enjoy the story, everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the rights to SVTFOE belong to the creator Daron Nefcy and the Disney Corporation.**

* * *

**ON MEWNI:**

"Woohoo, this is _fun!_ This has been the most fun I've ever had in a long time," StarFan13, who is also known as Daron was cheering in excitement.

"You said it, Daron," Star Butterfly agreed with her. "It was the best idea for the two of us to come to a lively place like this."

Earlier that day, Star had gone and retrieved Daron from Earth to show her around Mewni and all the exciting locations that reside in the dimension. Throughout the expedition, Star had carried Daron on her back while she flew throughout the air with her wings. As such, Daron learned quite a bit about the locations in Mewni.

Afterwards, when it was closer to nighttime, the two of them went straight for the casino in Mewni, which due to the age restriction difference from Earth, they were both old enough to gamble. They had taken part in pinball, using the slot machine, poker, pool, and other forms of gambling that exist on Earth. Even though it was less lively than the casinos on Earth, there were still some pretty colorful lights courtesy of the magic, and the place did have an upbeat setup to it.

Currently, Star and Daron were taking a break from gambling as they were sitting together at a bar stand on stool chairs and they were talking about the experiences that they went through today.

"And to think that this ended up topping off the already fun-filled experience that we went through today," Star beamed towards her fan.

"Yeah, I got to learn about all the locations that reside in Mewni, aside from the Butterfly Castle," Daron started listing the locations. "Different kingdoms such as the Johansen Kingdom, Pigeon Kingdom, the Cloud Kingdom, Waterfolk Kingdom and we even got a glimpse of the Lucitor Kingdom. Then there were all the other places in it too such as the Jaggy Mountains, Forest of Unlikely Spider Bites, Forest of Probable Itchiness, Musty Mountain Caves, the Mewni River, Garbage Beach, and of course, the Forest of Certain Death."

"Don't forget the cornfield we went to where we had all the corn we can eat," Star chimed in a singing manner. "We had plenty of corn there which tied us over through a good portion of the day."

"Uh-huh, I'm still _satisfied with_ that corn-meal," Daron patted her stomach. "And to think it's been two months since we've been on that last adventure."

"Yeah, but it's good for just the two of us to have this _mini_-adventure on Mewni together," Star gushed. "Plus, gambling was a lot of fun and we were old enough to take part since Mewni runs the law differently from Earth."

"I know that _my _Star," Daron sighed happily. "I loved having you carry me on your back while you were flying through the air."

"You know something Daron, I loved carrying you on my back too," the princess admitted.

This got Daron to giggle as they took notice of some of the people who were working in the casino. Some were Mewman, and some were Monsters. But the two sides have worked things out and there were no issues between both parties. In addition to that, Daron heard some performers playing jazz music.

"Wow, they certainly know how to play such lively music," Daron remarked with a grin. "This music is jazzy and I _love_ it."

"I kinda like it too Daron. It certainly gives a vibe of how this place looks like," said Star. "In addition to that, I'm quite impressed that the Mewman and Monsters working here aren't at odds against each other."

"It seems like the fight for equality between Mewman and Monsters has been starting to pay off," Daron quirked.

"Exactly," Star nodded. "And it also helps that the Demonstrix have been giving monsters a good name."

"Yeah, that would explain why they've been getting clients left and right."

"You said it, Daron."

After adjusting her glasses, Daron took out the Mewnian money that she earned from the casino.

"Aside from that, check out how much money I've earned," she placed it onto the counter. "I've made at least 500 Mewnian dollars from all the gambling I've done."

"Well what a coincidence," Star smirked, taking out her money too and putting it on the counter. "Because I've also earned 500 Mewnian dollars from the gambling I've done tonight."

"Seems like our minds really do think alike Star," Daron gleamed.

"You know it."

They exchanged a high five before the both of them started laughing from the excitement they went through today, unaware that they were being watched by someone by the entrance of the casino. The figure, in particular, was shown to be an alligator monster that was colored blue-green and he was wearing a suit and had a jug of liquid in his possession. The character screamed suspicious by his appearance, as he's been known for trying to get people to drink his specialty liquid at a fine price. And it seems that he found his two guinea pigs to drink it down.

Letting out a low snicker, the gator walked on over to Star and Daron to make the deal with them.

* * *

Star and Daron were laughing in joy until that gator approached them and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, pardon my intrusion young ladies, but I couldn't help but notice how you two are having fun," the suspicious gator in a suit commented.

"Heck yeah, we are," Star cheered before raising her eyebrow. "Who are you suppose to be anyway?"

"My name isn't relevant at the moment," he said. "What is relevant is this; have I got a special deal for you two ladies."

"A deal," Daron tilted her head. "But we aren't gambling at the moment."

"Oh, this isn't _gambling_ my dear. This is offering a proposition," he stated.

"What kind of proposition," Star was confused.

"As in I have this special drink that I'd like you two to try out," the gator took out the jug and showed it to the two girls. It was tan in color and it also looked bubbly. "You girls are more than welcome to have this whole jug at a fine price."

"What is this stuff," Star squint her eyes into the jug to examine the liquid. "Is this West Mewnian Swamp Water?"

"Not even close," the gator shook his head.

"Is this some kind of Mewnian Punch," Daron scratched her head.

"Err, not quite," the gator said sheepishly.

"Okay, I bet this is some kind of Mewnian Soda," Star snapped her fingers.

"Uh, yeah, let's go with that," the gator lied. "This is Mewnian Soda and its all yours for a certain price."

"How much will this cost?" Daron was curious.

"Lessee, at this rate, based on how eager you both are to have some of this, I'd say that it'll cost you…uh, at least 1000 Mewnian dollars."

"1000," Star and Daron yelled in unison before Star said. "That would mean forking over both of the amount of money we've earned from gambling."

"Well, it's the only deal I'm making. Nothing less, nothing more, so take it or leave it," the gator insisted.

Star and Daron exchanged looks and have discussed this amongst themselves in a whisper. They felt that it wouldn't be a problem to take the offer and try this drink out. Taking another look at the gator monster, they made their decision.

"Okay, we'll _fork_ over our cash for that stuff," Star put her money together and combined it with Daron's money.

"Yeah," Daron grabbed a glass cup for herself and Star and poured the stuff into both cups. "We are happy to try some of this stuff, thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Star said afterwards.

"No, thank you for trying this stuff out," the gator grabbed the cash and slowly walked away. "Well, this is where I must take my leave. Enjoy the specialty drink you two."

"No trouble," Star waved as the monster rushed off.

Of course, the gator _didn't_ leave the casino. He stayed behind a pillar to check out the results that'll occur from drinking the stuff.

"Alright Star, mind if I take the first sip of this stuff," Daron asked for Star's approval.

"Certainly," Star smiled.

With a smile, Daron then grabbed the glass and took the first sip. What she tasted however was not what she expected. She ended up spitting it out and sticking her tongue out.

"Whoa, this stuff tastes funny," Daron gagged.

"Really," Star looked perplexed as she grabbed her glass. "Let me try some of this."

The Mewni princess then tried the stuff and recognized the taste. It then hit her. She figured out what they were drinking. This wasn't specialty Mewnian Soda. This was entirely different.

"Uh oh, Daron, I just taste this and it's not what we think it is," Star concluded. "This isn't Mewnian Soda. This is Grog Water."

"Grog Water, what the heck is that?"

"In Earth terms, it can be easily summed up in one word: alcohol," Star said dramatically. "This is an alcoholic beverage we are drinking."

Daron let out a yelp and a gasp in shock at what was revealed. Afterwards, she grabbed her glass and took another sip of the stuff. This time she swallowed it.

"Wow, no wonder why it tastes the way it does," Daron smacked her lips. "Actually, it tastes pretty good."

"No way," Star was intrigued as she took another sip and swallowed. "Wow, this stuff does taste good. There's an actual flavor to this."

"But what I have to know is how is Mewni capable of creating and possessing alcoholic beverages," Daron quizzed.

"We happen to have stills on Mewni. Plenty of people here create alcohol and booze with them to make money and earn a living," Star pointed out. "I'm just surprised that that gator person gave us some, considering the age restriction for Mewnians to drink alcohol."

"What is the age limit?"

"You have to be at least _18_ to drink alcohol."

"If that's the case, then aren't we underage," Daron muttered softly.

"Yes, but this just comes as an inconvenience," Star shrugged as she finished her drink.

"I suppose your right," Daron finished her glass too. "So what do you say we have some more of this stuff Star?"

"We might as well," Star smiled. "That gator is probably long gone from here by now which would mean we're too late to get a refund, so we can grin and bear this stuff."

"Just what I love to hear," the nerdy girl gleamed as she poured a second glass for Star and herself.

They didn't notice that the gator was still in the casino, now bearing a smug smirk on his face at his accomplishment while sniffing the dough he made off of it.

Once they had their glasses filled, both Daron and Star held their glasses up.

"So let enjoy this drink shall we," Star smirked.

"Of course," Daron grinned.

"Cheers," they both said simultaneously as they then went and guzzled done their cups at the same time with no trouble at all. From there, the two girls continued to chug down more cups of the alcoholic beverage and enjoying every moment of it…

* * *

Time had passed and eventually, the two girls finished off the Grog Water from the jug. Unfortunately, by this point, they became boozed up and were drunk as a result. They were muttering slurs under their breaths, and Star seemed to have noticed that they were drunk.

"H-hey Daron," Star slurred. "I think _we're_ drunk."

"Oh, I would have _never_ noticed," Daron hiccupped before giggling.

"In any case, I'm in the mood for some singing," Star said. "What do you say, Daron?"

"I say that's a fabulous idea my Star, and I have the perfect song to sing too," the nerdy girl whooped drunkenly as she then decided to sing the theme song to the show.

"_It's gonna get a little weird," _Daron sang first.

"_Gonna get a little wild," _Star followed up.

"_I ain't from 'round here," _Daron chimed.

"_I'm from another dimension," _both Star and Daron sang drunkenly.

They sang together like a couple of drunk-heads while placing their arms behind their backs. They made mention of rainbows and kittens in addition to that. A couple of people caught on to their singing and it got a little bit of attention, but it didn't cause quite a ruckus. By the time they were done singing, they then let out some obnoxious whooping sounds before breaking out into a cackling fit, while the two girls hugged passionately.

One person, however, was getting the satisfaction from all of this, and that was the suspicious alligator monster who had been watching them this whole time. The gator monster snickered at the sight and started to sniff the dough he made out of that deal, all while flipping through the bills like a stack of papers.

"Heh heh heh, _suckers_," he snickered devilishly before turning around and was about to take his leave.

Sadly, he wasn't able to get far since two monsters that were dressed as police officers of Mewni stormed through the front door and ambushed the sneaky gator monster.

"Freeze," one of the police monsters shouted. "We have you right where we want you, Mr. Crog."

"That's right," another police monster yelled. "And we're placing you under arrest for trying to sell Grog water to civilians."

"Drat, I've been caught," the gator known as Mr. Crog grumbled.

"That's right, and we'll be taking this," one of the police monsters snatched the money that he ripped off of. "You won't be getting away with anymore of your schemes."

"My only regret is being caught," Mr. Crog muttered. "And I was going to walk away with 1000 Mewnian dollars too."

"You best shut that trap of yours Mr. Crog," the first police monster barked. "It's monsters like _you _that give us a bad name!"

"That's right, and the Demonstrix members have been fighting to give us monsters a good name amongst these Mewman," the other police monster added.

"Well what about that Knuman clan of greedy treasure hunters," Mr. Crog snorted. "They aren't innocent either."

"The Knuman have been brought to extinction eons ago with one remaining member left," one of the police monsters said dryly. "And the remaining one has proven that there's more to Knuman than being greedy treasure hunters."

"Anyway, let's go Mr. Crog," the police monsters dragged him away. "You're lucky we don't turn you over to the Butterfly Castle for your punishment."

Mr. Crog could only grumble as he was being taken away by the police monsters where he will never sell Grog water or any type of liquor or alcohol again…

* * *

Eventually, it was way past 10 p.m. on Mewni, and the owner of the casino had issued Star and Daron to take their leave before they cause a scene. Sure they were drunk, but they were still able to walk, albeit in a sloppy manner. It was a good thing that they didn't have any cars on Mewni. Only chariots, and even then, there were none in plain sight on the path they were walking on. Currently, they were well away from the casino and were just stumbling along the path, supporting each other if necessary, while they were wondering what they should do next.

"O-Okay," Star hiccupped. "What should we do now, Daron?"

"That's _Amanda Jacobs_ to you," Daron blurted out randomly.

"Wait, I thought your name was _Daron_," Star was intrigued by this.

"It is," the fangirl stammered. "But you see, my mama wanted to name me Amanda Jacobs when I was born. Unfortunately, my papa wasn't too keen on that name, so they settled on the name Daron instead."

"Oh, I see," Star trailed off. "Amanda or Daron, it doesn't matter to me. You're my kinda girl…"

"What," Daron made a double-take.

"Oh Daron," Star dizzily gazed into Daron's eyes and saw how beautiful she look. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your hairstyle is?"

"Aw Star," Daron was blushing a light pink.

"I also** love** your glasses."

"Star," Daron cooed while her blush grew darker.

"And I _love _your braces," Star licked her lips. "I was a lot like you when I was younger…"

"_Star,"_ Daron's face was now bright red.

"Oh yes," Star stumbling right beside Daron. "It's you and me against the universe."

Daron just giggled as Star was snuggling right next to her.

* * *

After some more traveling, they ended up at the entrance to the Forest of Certain Death. It looked as creepy and ominous as always. Star and Daron took a lookup and looked at the forest for themselves.

"Whoa, is this a spooky forest," Daron looked dazed.

"I guess this is the _Forest of Certain Death_," Star fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Well this is awesome," Daron was oblivious to the danger ahead. "Let's go check it out."

"Now you're speaking my language," Star gurgled. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, _Starship_," Daron stopped her. "Could you summon a unicorn for us to ride on that'll carry us through this forest."

Star delivered a dopey smile towards her; apparently, the idea of them riding a unicorn right about now appealed to her.

"I love the idea you just gave to me, girlfriend," Star beamed drunkenly, getting out her wand. "Give me one second."

She waved her wand in a drowsy manner and then a pink beam of light occurred. In a matter of seconds, a unicorn was right in front of the two girls as Daron let out a shriek.

"Oh mah gosh, Star, that is awesome," she gushed. "I _love_ it."

"I knew you would," Star hiccupped. "Let's get on it."

Star grabbed a hold of Daron and attempted to jump onto the unicorns back with her partner in crime. Unfortunately, because the Mewni princess was drunk, she had trouble getting her balance. As such, she missed the unicorn entirely and fell onto the floor face first with Daron on her back.

"Oops, I missed," Star muffled. "Let me try it again."

She tried it again, only to miss a second time.

"You missed again my beloved Star," Daron spoke right into Star's back.

"Let's try it again."

She did it again, with the same results occurring.

"Missed again," they both said in unison.

This went on for a few minutes with them saying how they keep missing together. Eventually, the unicorn gained an annoyed look on its face. Feeling like it wants to get a move on; the unicorn grabbed the two girls with its mouth and placed them on its back. Star and Daron were relieved about this as they felt dizzy.

"Thank you unicorn," Star thanked as she hung on tight. "Okay Daron, just…hic…hang onto my back tightly."

"Okay Star," Daron did just that, only to accidentally press her breast against Star's wings. This got Star to wince and yelp. "Uh, I am sorry for that…"

"Don't be. It felt so good," Star said as a blush emerged on her face, an indication that she _liked_ it. Yet at the same time, she felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach when Daron did that to her.

"Whatever you say my beloved Star," Daron murmured while pressing her head against Star's back as if it was a pillow.

"So are you ready to go Daron?"

"Mhmm," the fangirl muffled.

"Okay, then giddy-up unicorn."

The unicorn obliged as it then galloped into the Forest of Certain Death with the two girls on its back. Needless to say, they were both exhilarated by it as they whooped like a couple of drunks.

"Woohoo, woo hoo hoo hoo," they cheered drunkenly. "We're riding on a unicorn in the _spooky _forest!"

As they kept hollering, Daron took notice that the unicorn they were riding on was leaving behind a rainbow trail.

"Holy moly, the unicorn is leaving a rainbow trail behind us!" Daron squealed as Star took a glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah you know, unicorns and rainbows mix well together," Star gushed.

"Oh yeah, _baby_…" Daron slurred dreamily.

"Hey, look ahead of us," Star said slowly as Daron peeked over her shoulder. "There are some dangerous plants ahead of us. Want to see me blast them with my Rainbow Blasts?"

"Do I ever, go for it Star," Daron burped.

"Guuurrrl, you _have _the right idea," Star shook her head like she was stoned. "Alright then: Rainbow Blast!"

Despite being drunk, she hit the dangerous plants with her rainbow blasts by sheer luck. Something about those rainbows turned Daron on and it was shown by the goofy smile on her face.

It was then they avoided a tree root that was blocking their path when the unicorn jumped over it. Then an angry bat monster charged for the girls.

"I gots this covered Starlight," Daron got out her fake wand. "Now, here comes the batter-up!"

She then swung the wand into the bat's face and sent it flying into the woods.

"I GOT A HOME RUN, _WOOHOO_!" Daron whooped in a slurred style.

"You're my team player Daron," Star giggled. "That's why I _like_ having you around."

"I know Star," Daron smirked.

They continued through the Forest of Certain Death for a bit longer, taking care of incoming obstacles that came in their path while hollering like a couple of drunk-heads…

* * *

Later on, they end up out of the forest and were now located in a swampy area. The unicorn they were riding on has retreated into Star's wand again and the likely drunken pair was walking on foot again without losing their balance. This was challenging since they were lurking in a woozy manner, but they had each other for support.

"Alright, so we're in a swamp," Star belched before turning to face her comrade. "Okay StarFan13, what should we do now?"

Oh hehe, I actually go by the nickname BethanyFan13," Daron stammered. "I dropped _that _nickname when you came into my life, my beautiful goldilocks Star. Bethany's got nothing on _you_, girlfriend. Heh heh heh heh heh…"

Daron let out another belch after she snickered, while Star was rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever you say, BethanyFan13," Star decided to go with that. "Anyhow, we are in a swamp right now, so this is another location we can check out."

"And have fun in," Daron added.

"For sure," Star hiccupped. "Maybe we should do some tricks with my magic."

"Oh, oh, I got a good idea," Daron gleefully spoke. "Do you think you can create rainbow balls?"

"I think. I can try to, why do you ask," Star asked.

"Well, let's just say that I can be quite a _hitter_," Daron smirked while gripping her fake wand in both of her hands.

"Oh ho ho, that's what I'm talking about," Star chuckled. "Let's do it."

"Right on!"

Star then readied her own wand and got herself positioned.

"Okay, here goes nothing; Rainbow Ball!"

To her complete surprise, she fired a Rainbow Ball from her wand. And once it was closing onto Daron, the fangirl swung her fake wand and hit the rainbow ball right into one of the many trees nearby.

"Hey, it worked," Daron gurgled.

"We do great together," Star said slyly.

They then tried it again as multiple Rainbow Balls were fired and hit into the nearby trees until they started to flash rainbow.

"Yahoo, it's a jackpot," Star whooped tirelessly.

"We did it together," Daron spun around drunkenly.

"You think that's pretty, watch this," Star then summoned a rainbow from her wand which surrounded the area.

"Ooh, it's so _gorgeous_," Daron moaned in pleasure.

"And beautiful," Star added in a similar style.

It didn't take long for a snake to come out of the bushes and corner the two girls. It let out a loud hiss. However, rather than screaming, Star and Daron exchanged looks before coming up with an idea.

"Hey, Daron, what do you say we give this critter a bonking with our wands," Star smirked.

"Oh yeah _darling_," Daron laughed. "Let's go for it."

The snake would have charged at them, had it not been for the fact that Star hit it on the head with her wand. Daron then did the same thing with her fake wand. The snake fell in a dazed manner, but it didn't stop there. From there on, Star and Daron repeatedly bashed the snake on the head with their wands consecutively. This went on until the snake was entirely unconscious. Putting their wands away, they let out a collective cackle before high five-ing each other and then hugging after that. They fell onto the floor and still laughed like a couple of drunks.

"Oh man, that was the bomb girl," Star wiped her eyes.

"You said it," Daron wiped her mouth. "Hey, do you think you could summon a bunch of kittens from your wand again? I would love to see you pull off that trick again."

"Anything for you, Daron," Star sounded lustful when she said that before taking out her wand. "Here goes nothing: Sparkle Kitten Firework Shower!"

With that, she summoned a whole bunch of kittens in the same style that she did it the first time. This led to a bunch of kittens surrounding the area and Daron to squeal and holler in excitement. Fortunately, the kittens ended up taking off after taking notice of a rat army. Without warning, the kittens made their way after the rats as they departed to another part of the swamp. Still, just seeing Star do that trick again was worth it.

"Wow Star, that was beautiful," Daron muttered.

"Works every time," Star responded.

They then see a nearby swamp home that looked like it could be a cool play area.

"Hey look, there's a swampy home over there," Daron pointed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Star came up with a crazy idea.

"Sure am, let's play in that water," Daron gleamed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Star then guided Daron over to the water. "Ready for this, Daron?"

"Anytime you are, Star."

They then got into a position before jumping into the swampy water simultaneously, where they were about to play together.

It became clear as to what they were playing since Daron made herself look like a monster, while Star remained her usual self since she was a Mewman. This was done while they were soaking in the swampy water.

"Blah, I'm a hideous swamp monster," Daron growled.

"And I'm a typical Mewni princess," Star grunted. "And I'm supposed to drive you from your land."

"Grah, you'll never drive me away Mewman," Daron snarled in a fake manner.

"But wait, what's this," Star said dramatically. "It seems that there is a peace treaty and Mewman and Monsters are equal, so we have to work together to drive off unexpected intruders."

"Hmmm, I am intrigued by this proposition, you _delicious_ Mewni princess," Daron showed off her braces from the smile she gave.

"Me too," Star said as she grabbed Daron and put her onto her back, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Now let's work as a team Daron, my favorite 'monster'."

"With pleasure Star, my _favorite_ Mewman princess," Daron purred.

In no time, Star and Daron dove under the swampy water and acted as a fighting duo with Daron making some snarling noises while Star made some other noise as they jump up and down from the water before splashing back underneath like a couple of fish. When they felt that they had accomplished their goal, they swam back up to surface to catch their breath and looked at each other.

"It appears that we've driven the enemy forces of evil off my dear monster," Star affirmed.

"Blah, it would appear so," Daron grinned. "We make a wonderful team you and me."

"That we have," Star gave her a wink.

They then started laughing regularly like drunks while splashing each other with water. It didn't take long for the owner of the home to show up; a brown crocodile monster wearing swamp clothes. He wasn't pleased with Star and Daron using his swamp as their playground.

"Hey you two," he bellowed. "GET OUT OF _MY _SWAMP!"

Star and Daron took this as their cue where they got out of the water and ran off like a couple of maniacs, laughing and hollering all the way. The crocodile could only grumble under his breath about kids using his area as a playground before he entered his swampy home…

* * *

Sometime later, in another part of the swamp, Star and Daron were now perched up together on a huge rock where they were cuddling each other. In front of them was a swamp lake and they heard the noise of swamp critters all around them.

"Ah, it's such a beautiful night, isn't it Star," Daron moaned in admiration.

"Yeah," Star sighed longingly. "We've had so much fun today."

"Everyday I spend with you is fun. You are the coolest girl that I've ever met. I have always wanted to have a woman like you in my life." Daron blurted out in a drunken state. "I never told you this before because I feared that you'd think I'm weird and that you wouldn't want a girl like me."

Daron frown before facing the ground when Star placed her hand on her shoulder. It was clear she had something she needed to get out of her system too.

"Oh Daron, Daron, Daron, you are not weird," Star shook her head in a slur. "On the contrary, you are the _hottest_ girl that I've ever met. I've always admired you."

"You have," Daron gasped.

"Sure, I mean remember at my sleepover where you revealed your crush on me?"

"Y-Yeah," Daron stuttered.

"Well, do you still feel that way about me?"

"Sure I do, I always have."

"Well, to tell you the truth Daron, I _want _you too," Star looked at her with half-lidded eyes and cupped Daron's left cheek and fake painted heart. "Even while going through my _toughest_ phases, having you around was just worth it. I remember when we were reacting Mewnipendence Day, or the time I called forth an emergency friend's meeting about my awkward tension with Marco and just hanging out with you in general. Those times mean so much to me. Never in my life have I felt so affectionate for a girl like you Daron."

"Oh…hic…Star," Daron gushed. "But I always thought that if you were into woman, you'd want someone like Janna."

"Janna's hot too, but not in the same manner as you," Star got close to her face. "You are extremely loyal to me since day one, and we have had each other's backs through these tough times. My life wouldn't be complete if it weren't for you. You complete my life."

"S-Star…is that true," Daron gulped.

"Absolutely," it was evident that Star was drunk to the point where she confessed her newfound feelings for Daron, and vice versa.

Both of them were blushing red in the cheeks as their feelings for each other had started to surface. After regaining their posture, they looked at each other dead straight in the eye.

"Hey Daron," Star started to blurt out.

"Yes, my Star?"

"I _love_ you."

"And I _love_ you too," Daron blurted out afterwards.

Without thinking, being entirely on impulse due to the alcohol, Star and Daron leaned close to each others' faces before they slowly closed their eyes and drew out their lips. In a matter of seconds, their lips met and they were shown kissing mouth to mouth. Moans of satisfaction were heard as they embraced each other while kissing. They also let out some loud slurping noises which sounded both wet and sloppy. Needless to say, the two girls were enjoying the kiss and it went on for a few minutes.

Due to how loud they were being, they attracted some unwanted attention from some of the critters in the swamp. The critters, in particular, included alligators, crocodiles, turtles, lizards, snakes, birds, frogs, toads and other creatures of the sort. Daron noticed the creatures watching, interpreting their kissing fest as a ritual. Daron broke from her kiss with Star.

"Starship, it seems we have gathered some attention," Daron pointed out.

"It would appear so," Star got out her dimensional scissors. "Let's say we go somewhere a little more private, wouldn't you agree, Daron?"

"Oh yes, absolutely," Daron nodded dreamily as Star cut open a portal.

They then got into the portal and took their leave. The portal vanished afterwards, leaving no signs or traces of them on Mewni…

* * *

**ON EARTH; IN ECHO CREEK:**

It was well past midnight in Echo Creek. In particular, Daron's house was empty, until a portal appeared in Daron's bedroom. Star and Daron got out of it as the portal vanished afterwards. Star and Daron stammered to get up when they looked around. The front and back door to the house was locked up, so there were no issues of the sort.

"Alright, your bedroom is the perfect place for us," Star closed up Daron's window curtains.

"Just making sure we have some privacy so we can have our fun," Daron locked up her bedroom door.

"And we have to make ourselves comfortable too." Star took off her shoes with Daron following her actions.

"Oh yes _mama_," Daron slurred seductively as they got into PJs, with Star using her wand to put on her bedtime clothes.

When they were in bedtime clothes, they looked at each other longingly, in a wasted state. They wanted to kiss again, and they were going to get their chance.

"Now, shall we go back to our smooching session from before," Star said with a sly grin and cresting Daron's cheek.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Daron returned the favor by massaging Star's wings, which got her to let out a soft orgasm kind of moan.

"Oh, holy cow Daron, that feels so dang good," Star moaned. "Let's just kiss already."

"Before we do, why don't you surround us in a rainbow?" Daron suggested daringly.

"Consider it done," Star wasted no time in surrounding them in a rainbow. She then gave Daron a suggestive smirk. "Shall we continue our kissing lesson girlfriend?"

"Ah yes, my love," Daron also had a suggestive grin on her face.

With no hesitation, they go onto Daron's bed where they snuggled up together. They then faced each other and then they wrapped their arms around each other where they then kissed. It was just as wet and sloppy as it was the first time, only this time there was no one to watch this. They enjoyed every moment of this as this felt like a dream come true. This continued up until they both passed out together on Daron's bed, snuggling against each other where they let out collective snores. They were unaware of the massive headache that they were going to be on the receiving end for tomorrow morning…

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING:**

It was now morning in Echo Creek, and when Star and Daron woke up to see each other snuggling in Daron's bed, they were shocked. Normally, they would have screamed, but they were now going through a severe case of a hangover. Luckily for them, Daron's parents were away for a couple of days due to attending a conference, and they won't be back until tomorrow, so they were discovered in this state. Still, the hangover gave them a splitting headache as Daron decided to treat herself and Star to some strong black coffee. This would have gotten Star all hyped up, but since she was under a hangover, she was unaffected by it.

In addition to that, they were now in the dining room table near the kitchen where they were recalling everything that they did last night.

"Oh man, that was a crazy night we had, wasn't it?" Star groaned as she took a sip of black coffee.

"Tell me about it," Daron muttered. "All of the crazy stunts we took part in and how we behaved was unlike us. Then again, we did consume alcohol, so that might have been in play during the night."

"And that would explain why we are going through a serious hangover right now too," Star sighed. "I'm just surprised that we did all that stuff."

"Yeah, from singing as a duet in that casino," Daron moaned. "To traveling through the Forest of Certain Death on a unicorn and doing all that crazy stuff in the swamp; combined with all the magic spells you used too."

"No kidding," Star nodded slowly. "We've done some hectic stunts last night…"

"Yeah," Daron sighed.

It was then they remembered the big factor that had taken place when they were drunk; the confession that they had feelings for each other. Now Star didn't mind sharing her feelings for Daron, but Daron was truly humiliated for acting like that to Star; her biggest idol. Sure her crush on Star was revealed during Star's sleepover, but it was assumed that it was just a phase and some form of dedication to the Mewni princess. In reality, Daron's feelings for Star were 100% legit.

As Daron remained quiet, Star was the one who brought up the confession.

"So uh…Daron," Star got this over with. "Last night when we made those confessions to each other, I had no idea that you _still_ felt that way about me…"

Now Daron felt ashamed about her behavior and how she felt about Star.

"Okay Star, I just want to say that I'm sorry for unloading my feelings for you onto you like that. I didn't think that I would have done such a thing," she apologized. "Look, when I revealed I had a crush on you, I had thought that it was just a phase and part of a dedication that I have for you. But that didn't turn out to be the case. I do have feelings for you, and I feel ashamed for admitting that. I made a fool out of myself just from that alone."

Fortunately, Star was willing to comfort Daron as she grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Daron, listen to me, you have nothing to be ashamed of for having feelings for me," Star told her. "It's as I once said at that sleepover, sometimes your head and your heart disagree, and you don't know what you think. You think you know something, but it keeps changing, but in your case, it didn't change. Know what I mean?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Still, I'm sorry for kissing you like that out of nowhere. I wasn't thinking straight."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Star then admitted. "Besides, to tell you the truth, I _liked_ that kiss."

"Y-You did…?" Daron gawked as her face went bright red from blushing.

"Yes," Star confirmed. "In fact, for quite some time, I've started gaining some feelings for you too. It was sometime after the whole Metal Star fiasco when you've started to become more like me. I guess what I'm saying is that you've become a brave young lady. And to be frank, I think you're _cute_ too."

This got Daron flattered as well as surprised. Was Star alright with their feelings for each other? She had to find out just to be sure.

"Wait, Star, is it alright if we have romantic feelings for each other?" Daron tilted her head.

"Uh-huh," Star nodded that she was alright with it.

"But we are of the same sex," Daron pointed out. "I mean in Echo Creek on Earth, it's legal for people to be in a same-sex relationship, but does Mewni have a law that bans same-sex couples?"

"You know, I don't recall there ever being a law on Mewni that bans same-sex couples," Star rubbed her chin.

"Was there ever a queen of Mewni that was in a same-sex relationship?" Daron wondered.

"Well from all the queens I know, there's Skywynne the Queen of Hours, Solaria the Monster Carver, Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, Festivia the Fun, Dirhhennia the Heaped, Crescenta the Eager, Rhina the Riddled, Celena the Shy, Estrella the Drafted, Comet the Chef, and lastly Moon the Undaunted," Star listed out all the _**queens**_ that she can remember. "But to be honest, I don't think any of the past queens ever been in a same-sex relationship before, at least according to what I know."

"Is it a _taboo_ to be in a relationship with someone of the same gender on Mewni?" Daron was curious.

"Eh, I doubt it," Star shrugged. "If Eclipsa was the first queen to have married a monster, then anything can be possible. In that case, if it ever comes to it, I would be the first queen to have married another woman, assuming that we ever get _married_ or something Daron…"

"Just remember, Star, you are your own kind of person and you can do whatever pleases you the most," Daron informed her.

"Exactly Daron," Star beamed. "I'm known as Star the Underestimated after all."

"No doubt about that," Daron laughed.

By then, the two have finished their black coffee and everything was cleaned up. Afterwards, they gazed into each others' eyes.

"So uh, would it be alright if we share another kiss Star?" Daron hoped.

"Of course," Star chirped. "Let's do it passionately this time, okay?"

"Absolutely," Daron gleamed. "Let's do it again."

Just like last night, the two girls leaned their faces close together where they closed their eyes and pucker up their lips. In a matter of seconds, their lips met as they kissed again, more passionately this time. It was an enjoyable experience that seemed more realistic since they were in a more subconscious state; having sobered up. Also, Star's cheek marks were beginning to glow white upon kissing Daron. They started hugging shortly afterwards while continuing their kiss for a few more minutes.

Afterwards, they broke from the kiss, but not from the hug as they looked at each other close up with their eyes sparkling with joy and excitement.

"Whoa Star," Daron trailed in a low whisper. "I _do_ love you."

"And I also love you, Daron," Star uttered in a low whisper too before speaking normally. "Now that we've taken care of that, what do you say we get some breakfast burritos?"

"Of course, I'm starving," Daron grinned while they broke from the hug. Star felt a ping in her stomach for a moment or so.

"Gosh Daron, now I know how Marco feels," Star admitted while holding Daron's hand. "While Marco has Jackie, I have you."

"Exactly, now come on," Daron smirked.

"I'm way ahead of you." Star beamed.

With that, the two girls decided to take their leave from the house while holding their hands. It seems that they were perfectly alright with having romantic feelings for each other, and their confessions have gotten out of their system, all because of some alcohol which drove them off of the edge. Yes, Star enjoys being with Daron, and vice versa. They will just have to wait for whatever else may come their way, and when it does occur, they will have each other for support, along with their other friends…

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT'S THE END OF THIS ONE-SHOT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, EVERYONE!**

**NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE NOTE, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST SAME-SEX PAIRING STORY I'VE DONE, SO THIS IS NEW TO ME! TO BE FRANK, I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SAME-SEX PAIRINGS, AND SOME OF THEM CAN BE QUITE CHARMING. THAT BEING SAID, I DO SUPPORT SOME SAME-SEX PAIRINGS ON OCCASIONS.**

**ANOTHER THING, THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I'VE DONE WITHIN A MONTH, AS I SAID. I HAD BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO AND STRUGGLED WITH COMING UP WITH A NEW STORY! FORTUNATELY, THIS IS WHAT I CAME UP WITH, SO I HOPE THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE WRITING ANOTHER ONESHOT FOR THIS SERIES, BUT I'LL TRY TO DO IT SOONER. WHATEVER ONE SHOT I CAN COME UP WITH NEXT WILL BE DEVELOPED INTO A STORY.**

**UNTIL SOMETHING DOES GET DEVELOPED, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS ONE-SHOT IF YOU LIKE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**ASIDE FROM THAT, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE FOR ME TO SAY HERE! SO UNTIL THE NEXT TIME, I DO A ONE SHOT, I DO HOPE YOU TAKE CARE, READERS! THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
